VMA Mayhem
by NellyLove
Summary: *Co-written with KiwiStar* The VMAs were dramatic, right? Well, for two WWE Divas, they caused a lot more drama, and laughs. From Kanye West to a homicidal spider attack to Single Ladies, how will these four professional wrestlers survive?


**Well, this is what happens when two fanfic authors get bored and have Muses running wild in their heads...Yes, you heard right! This is a silly oneshot written by the recently nominated author, KiwiStar, and, well....myself, Edgeismyhero. AKA, Kiwi and Angel..we are an awesome team (if i do say so myself..hehehe)**..

**So in this, we use our OCs Violet and Isabella..Violet is from my fic(s) '_Friend or Foe'/'You're the One'_...and Isabella is from Kiwi's fic _'A Thick Line Between Love and Hate' _...So naturally, i own Violet, she owns Isabella..and we own NOTHING else except for the almost nonexistent plot...hah! uhhh...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and CHECK OUT OUR FICS! because we're just totally awesome! (or so we've been told, *shrugs*) Uh, i don't think there's anything else to say really...well, we were obviously hyped up about the VMAs when we wrote this..so, hence the title..and several of the events....  
**

**Tell us what ya think! GIVE US SOME LOVE!!! PLEASE!!!!! and THANK YOU (in advance!)**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel **

**(& Kiwi)**

**(oh, also, I own Bella..and we both own the spider, i guess..hehehe)  
**

* * *

_**VMA Mayhem**_

"So I was shaving Kelly's head and…" Isabella fell silent when she realized her friend wasn't listening to her. "Vio?"

"Shush."

Isabella cocked an eyebrow at the other woman in question and sighed. "Sorry, I'll wait until the next commercial." She rolled her pine green eyes. The VMAs were on and that only meant one thing, arguing for a few good hours about who should've and shouldn't have won. It was….amusing to say in the least, even though the two Divas had similar music tastes, they couldn't help but have what Shane and Shannon called the 'Friendly Fire Music Awards'.

"Is that Lady GaGa?" Isabella asked pointing to a weirdly dressed woman; well she thought it was a woman. Could've been a transvestite, hey it's 2009, _anything _and _everything_ is possible. Violet nodded, again not even looking at Isabella.

Some while later, Taylor Swift had gone one stage for her award and Kanye West had just stolen the mike. He blabbered about how Beyonce had 'one of the best videos of all time' and left, while Taylor looked mortified and silently walked backstage.

"That asshole!" Violet yelled. A snarl erupted from the brunette's mouth and the raven-haired woman next to her simply shook her head.

"I pity the fool." Isabella said, pulling off her best Mr. T impersonation, which sent Violet laughing.

"Yeah, his mama certainly raised a fool."

"Hmph…" Isabella and Violet looked at each other before singing together. "Why'd he have to be so heartless…?" Before they could get any farther, they cracked up in laughter. Suddenly, Isabella stopped dead in her tracks.

"Izzy? You okay?" Violet followed Isabella's horrified glance. At first, she didn't see it, but after looking closely for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed in on the horrid little black dot on the ceiling above them. "Is that a…"

"Spider?" Isabella whispered, finishing her friend's sentence. "Yeah." Isabella nodded.

"Do you think it's poisonous?"

"All spiders are poisonous, Vi." Isabella and Violet still spoke in whispers, as if the menacing spider could hear and understand them. "Some of them don't have sharp enough fangs to pierce human skin."

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"What?"

"You said that some can't pierce skin, my last name's Pierce. It's an omen." Violet stated, dead serious. "Ummm, Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Permission to lose the badass image and scream?"

"Permission granted."

In unison, the two jumped from the couch and ran into the opposite corner of the room, clutching each other for dear life. Jumping up and down, they screamed.

"Shannon!"

"Shane!"

"Shannon!"

"Shane!"

It only took two seconds for the two men to come running down the stairs, each had a razor in one hand and the other held up the towel they each had around their waist. They looked over the screaming women in curiosity and concern. "Babe, what's wrong?" Shannon asked.

Violet silenced herself and soon Isabella did the same, seemingly overcoming the spider incident. They were now focused on their boyfriends standing next to the abandoned couch, trying to keep their respective towels from falling down. Shaving cream was evident on Shane's shoulders and the razor Shannon was holding was covered in shaving cream.

"Why are you two naked?"

"More importantly, why are you naked with _razors_ and _shaving cream_?" Isabella asked.

Violet thought for a few second before a disgusted look crossed her features. "Oh My God, were you shaving Shane's back?"

"Uh, maybe." Shane replied, not looking at his girlfriend.

"Which means that the razor Bugga Bugga's holding has Shane's back hair on it and it's dripping on my carpet. Which means Shane's back hair is on my carpet!" Violet trailed off, eyes never leaving the spot where Shannon was standing. "For all the years I've lived in this house, for all the parties held here, never have I ever had something mar my perfect white carpet! Now all those years of perfection have come raining down because Shane had to shave his back!"

"_Whatever_." Shane rolled his eyes. "Why did you guys call us down here, anyway?"

Remembering the spider, Isabella gulped and pointed to the spider, which crawled into the middle of the ceiling. Shannon retrieved a chair and a Swiffer Duster from the dining room and stood on the chair, Duster in hand. "Kill it, Shannon." Isabella urged.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"A, very, very large spider." Shannon whispered as he carefully heft the Duster to swat at the spider when…it fell. Shane and Shannon jumped back and ran into the corner with Isabella and Violet.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"It _fell_." Shane answered_, _gripping her waist as he tried to hide behind her.

"_Where_?" Violet asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, now what?" Shannon asked.

"We're probably going to die." Isabella replied curtly.

"Well, someone's _morbid_." Violet elbowed the Diva in the ribs. "If we do die, think of the headlines: Two NAKED WWE Superstars Found DEAD Hiding Behind Two Dead and CLOTHED WWE Divas. Deaths Cause By Spider Bite. Police Do NOT Suspect Sexual Roleplaying to have initially contributed to the cause of death. It was just a homicidal spider."

"Hey, we're wearing _towels."_ Shane emphasized.

"But you're not wearing anything under the towels, are you?" Violet challenged. Shane shrugged, and crossed his arms over his chest. Violet rolled her eyes.

The older woman's eyes were drawn to the TV and she momentarily forgot about the deadly spider. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING!?" she asked, pointing at the TV.

"I have no idea. Is that a thong on that guys face?" Isabella asked as she studied one of the dancers in Lady Ga Ga's performance.

"Why is he wearing a thong on his face?" Shannon asked, looking at his girlfriend. Izzy shrugged.

"The world may never know, it's Lady Ga Ga," Violet stated, holding up her hands and shrugging.

Izzy and Violet laughed. Shane sighed, shaking his head, "Ladies, the spider," he said.

Both of the women's eyes widened, "Oh my god! WHERE IS IT!" Violet asked in a yell as she jumped up onto the recliner. Isabella was up there beside her in seconds and they hugged each other in fear of the spider.

"Do you think we'll die now?" Isabella asked. "Yes," Violet answered as she pointed toward the coffee table.

"Oh, my god, that thing is huge!" Shane exclaimed as he climbed up onto the recliner in a rush, Shannon followed. The four stood on the piece of furniture, watching the evil spider crawl across the glass table.

"It's _crawling _on my _table_," Violet hissed as she covered her eyes. "Someone please squish it's guts out," she murmured.

"Squish, really?" Shannon asked, looking at Violet with raised eyebrows.

Izzy smacked him in the chest, "shut up, how would you feel if the spider was crawling on your coffee table? Where you drink coffee?" Izzy said.

"I don't drink coffee," Shannon shot back. "Fine, where you drink beer," Isabella corrected with a sigh.

"It keeps moving...." Violet said as she peeked between her fingers, watching the spider pace back and forth. Waiting for one of them to approach it, so it could sink it's fangs into one of them.

"Look at it's eyes. It's staring at us!" Violet exclaimed in a whisper. "It's not watching us, I can't even see it's eyes!" Shane said.

"Yes you can! It's those two black things!" Isabella said, pointing at the spider. "Holy crap, I thought those were spots!" Shannon said.

"No, those are the fucking eyes." Violet said. She looked up at Shane, "please go kill it," she whined, giving him her irresistible Violet pout. Shane sighed before hopping off the couch and picking up a book.

"NO! Don't you dare kill that spider with my copy of _Twilight!_" Violet growled. Shane's eyebrows rose before he slowly set the book back down and picked up a dictionary. Why there was a dictionary lying around Violet's house, no one knows.

Violet shut her eyes, as did Isabella until they heard a _smack! _

"Is it dead?" The two women asked. "Yes," Shane replied as the girls jumped off the recliner to inspect his work. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on now," Shane announced.

"No! You can't just leave the dead spider here! You have to go bury it!" Violet said, pointing at the squashed spider. Shane looked at her as if to say _'you have to be kidding me.' _

"Bury it." Violet stated. Shane sighed then went and grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the dead spider and went to carry the spider outside.

"Lock the door," Violet said once he was outside. "What?" Izzy and Shannon asked.

Violet smirked, "you heard me," she said.

Shannon shrugged then walked over to the back door and locked it while Izzy went and locked the front door.

"Okay, and the point of that was…?" Shannon asked, just as a banging sound came on the door.

"Guys! Open the door!"

"You were mocking us, Shane! You should know by now that I do not tolerate mocking."

"You mock me all the time! Hypocrite! All of you are hypocrites! What did I do to deserve this? I shouldn't be out here! Why out of the all the people I'm stuck with, it has to be a bunch of hypocritical, evil, drama queens and their ass-kissing slave!?"

Vio and Izzy's eyes widened with shock and Vio quickly ran to the window and opened it. "Oh no you did not just call my Baby Bugga Bugga an ass-kissing slave!"

"Yeah, Shan-Bear is NOT an ass-kissing slave!"

Shannon came up behind them. "Yeah! He does have a point, though. You guys are being kind of…hypocritical."

Violet looked at Isabella and she returned the look. Nodding, Isabella pushed the window open farther and pointed out the window. "Shannon, are those deer and rabbits, leaping and bounding joyfully?"

Shannon instantly leaned as far out the window as possible and Isabella smirked as she pushed him out of it and into the hedge below. Quickly and swiftly, she ripped the towel from his body before shutting the window. Vio raised an eyebrow at her friend, "We're evil."

"Eh, we make up for it in personality." Isabella shrugged as Shannon appeared in the window as well as Shane. The two powerhouse Divas could tell that the two were yelling 'hypocrite'

Vio feigned that they couldn't hear the two yelling Superstars and broke out in laughter as they began fighting over the same towel, since Shannon was now without one. "Oh, my God."

"Hey, isn't that your dog?" Isabella pointed to the big black Lab sitting at the edge of the lawn, teeth slightly bared as it looked curiously at the two men in the front lawn. Violet nodded. "Yeah, that's Bella."

Both their eyes widened as Bella ran up and snatched the towel from Shane and Shannon's tug-of-war fight. As Shannon reached for it, the dog snarled and ran off into the woods behind Violet's house. Instantly both men started pounding on the door.

"Guys! C'mon, you two know we love you!"

"We never doubted that, we just think it's fun to torture you two."

"Hypocrite!"

"Maybe we should call you 'Jericho', cause you sure are pushing the hypocrite thing." Violet smirked.

"Whatever! We're going to sit out here all night long if we have to." Shannon stated as he sat on the porch steps. Shane did the same and they did sit there for about an hour.

"Do you think my neighbors are going to call and ask why there are two naked men on my front porch?"

"We'll see. All in good time my friend. All in good time."

Twenty minutes later, a knock came at the door and both women answered it. A cop stood there, holding a wrist of each handcuffed man he had. Well, the two handcuffed men he had. "Ladies, these two were indecent on your porch. Do you take ownership of them?"

Violet put a hand to her chest in disbelief. "No, I can't take ownership of either man."

"Neither can I sir." Isabella replied. Shane and Shannon growled and the cop began to haul them down the steps when Violet called after him.

"We're just kidding, yes, they belong to us." She could tell that the cop rolled his eyes before freeing the men and allowing them to enter Violet's house. As soon as they entered, Violet and Isabella smirked.

"_Gentlemen_. If you would please get dressed, we would like to put on a _special_ show for you, as a token of our appreciation. And for our apology." Isabella stated and Shane and Shannon nodded towards each other and they walked backwards up the stairs, as if assuring themselves that they weren't going to trick them.

A couple minutes later, the guys were back and seated on the couch. Isabella and Violet stood in the middle of the living room, which had been cleared except for the couch. All the furniture was pushed up against the walls and as a thumping, girly beat produced by a woman who apparently 'made one of the best videos of all time' filled the room. Shane and Shannon's faces were caught between amused, shocked, an unusually high amount of testosterone-based confidence, and horror as Isabella and Violet began….to dance!

While the two men had been upstairs getting dressed the two Divas had gotten changed into leopard print Leotards. And now, _Single Ladies _was starting up on the television. Beyonce was performing in a leotard of her own. The guys' jaws dropped as both Vio and Izzy began to do the dance steps to the song.

Shannon leaned over toward Shane, "how do they know all the moves and the words?" he asked. Shane shrugged before replying, "it's one of Violet's favorite songs," he muttered. "Looks like you should be getting a ring then," Shannon half-joked. Shane shot him a look and Shannon shrugged innocently before looking back at Izzy.

The two women were smiling and singing along to the song, laughing. They were really selling it and getting into the whole popstar thing. Throwing their hair around and shaking their hips. It was pretty entertaining. "Where's my ring at?" they sang and soon after the song ended and they started laughing together and hugged.

After the song had ended, Vio and Izzy changed back into their street clothes and had come back into the living room before sitting on their respective boyfriend's lap. "So, where is it?" They asked innocently.

Shannon smiled as he looped his arms around Isabella's waist. "Well, nobody can find a jewel precious enough for my Duchess."

Isabella smiled back. "Maybe because no Duke wants to go find that precious jewel for the Duchess."

This time, Shannon grinned. "That's because there is no Duke. Will you settle for a Prince instead?"

"Most certainly." Isabella smiled and kissed Shannon. They were interrupted by a 'smack'. Looking over to the other couple, Shane was rubbing his arm and looking at Violet with a 'what-the-hell' look.

"What was _that_ for?" He asked the brunette.

"Why can't you say that romantic shit to me?" She asked.

"Well, if you'd stop _hitting _me every six seconds, maybe I'd stop wincing and start being romantic." He rolled his eyes.

"Every six seconds, my body starts beggin'" Vio hummed and Shane raised his eyebrow.

Isabella couldn't help but yawn. She had a long day and was tired. The spider fiasco had creeped her out and the dancing had tired her even more. Shannon smiled sweetly and kissed her temple before standing and carrying her on his back. Izzy draped her arms over his shoulders and rested her head against his. "We gotta get home , guys. Izzy's tired. Thanks for having us over." Shannon nodded and was almost to the door when Vio spoke up.

"You guys can stay here if you want." Vio shrugged, and Shane and Shannon's eyes glazed over in horror.

"No." They both said at the same time. Yet, their plea fell on deaf ears as Isabella became hyper again and slid off of Shannon's back.

"That's and _awesome _idea. Sleepover!" Isabella yelled happily as she hugged Violet tightly. Shane and Shannon looked solemn as they sat beside each other on the couch, watching their girlfriend's run amuck.

"We're screwed." Shane muttered.

"Yep." Shannon replied, popping the 'p'.


End file.
